The disclosure relates generally to user interface display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure are related to assembling components of a user interface display device associated with an industrial automation system.
An industrial automation system may include one or more user interface display devices to display information relating to monitoring and/or regulating industrial automation equipment in the industrial automation system, or otherwise act as a user interface for the industrial automation system. Generally, a display device may be assembled by coupling various components to one another. These components may include, for example, a bezel, a display, a touch input sensor, a logic board, a power board, and/or a chassis. Each component may be mounted or fixed to another component within the overall display device. Dependent upon how the various components are coupled to one other, stresses may be directed from one component to another component within the assembly. Such stresses may cause components within the display device to flex, deform, or even break. Based on the number of parts in the display device, the process of assembling the display device may be time intensive or costly. Further, as the number of parts in the display device increases, so too does the tolerance stack up for the display device. As such, it may be desirable to minimize the stresses directed to certain components within the display device, as well as the number of parts in the display device to reduce the time and cost of assembly.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.